


Cantarella

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Multi, Songfic, but i dont, not really tho, u'd think i'd know how to tag by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: Even though this seems like ordinary love,I'll lay my trap so you fall for itI will make sure that I see all the smallest cracks,and capture your heart.rewrite of the dance with lucifer in chapter 8 because i can!!!!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 248





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> if you havent heard cantarella, you arent living. this fic is _kind of_ based off that song because i've been listening to both the eng and jpn versions almost non stop for the past week. and when i say kind of i mean like almost not at all :D. this isnt the butler lucy i promised in my mammon fic, but it's still lucifer! i love him i cant help it.
> 
> belphegor possibly next! i love one(1) sleepy boy he makes me soft

Diavolo’s party had been like any other you had been to. Everywhere you looked, people were dressed to the nines, along with any demons having taken on their demon forms. It was kind of overwhelming to see so many demons, most of which had eyes that seemed to follow your every move. You wondered if Solomon felt as uncomfortable as you did. Among those eyes, you swore you had caught Lucifer watching you closely.

It wasn’t long before you were approached by Mammon, his attempt to ask you to dance all too cute. You would have said yes, had he managed to spit it out without Satan chiding him for being embarrassed. Of course, Lucifer had interjected right as Mammon opened his mouth to speak, swishing you away across the dancefloor as he captured you in his arms. Your gazed locked with the eldest demon as he smirked down at you.

“Do you know how to dance?” His smooth voiced enquired, one hand entwining with his while the other held your waist tightly. You let your hand relax into his, grabbing hold of his shoulder with your unoccupied one. You shook your head. Sure, you had slow danced once or twice while at a school event, only when your friends roped you into it, but certainly weren’t experienced with the steps.

Lucifer smiled down at you, a smile you had never seen from him. It was gentle and warm, it made you feel safe. Though, Lucifer always did make you feel safe, something about his commanding presence was always welcoming.

“That’s fine, I’ll lead.” He spoke again, shocking you out of your trance. You had gotten so lost in thought staring at him, you had forgotten where you were. You could hear him chuckle lowly at the expression on your face, and looked away from him in embarrassment, your cheeks dusting a light pink.

Lucifer began slowly, leading you gently through the steps until you got the hang of it. You narrowly avoided stepping on his toes, stumbling over yourself as you tried your hardest to keep up with him. Once Lucifer felt you were doing well enough, he picked up the pace, twirling you around the room effortlessly. It was embarrassing at first, knowing how many people were watching the two of you dance, pressed so closely to each other.

Oh, wow, you were really close to Lucifer. You felt his hand fall to the small of your back, pushing you even further into his chest. Had he always been so tall? And this handsome? You had never gotten the chance to observe him this closely but wow… His wings fluttered gently as he spun you in a circle, his larger ones almost closing around you in an embrace. The cologne he wore smelled really good too, and… wait was he talking? He was definitely talking, oh no.

“… Don’t you think?” Was all you had heard when you tuned back into what he was saying. You had absolutely no idea what he had said, or what he was even talking about. You cursed yourself for being so enraptured by the beautiful demon holding you tightly.

“Uh, yeah!” You replied, smiling up at him awkwardly. Lucifer laughed again, shaking his head. You were sure he knew you weren’t listening, the glint in his eyes and smirk on his face an easy tell. He shook his head at you, continuing to pull you around the dancefloor. You noticed he began humming along to the tune playing, further drawing you into his beauty.

He spun you around once more as the song came to a close. He slowly released you from his hold, his large wings brushing against you one final time. He gave you a curt bow, before heading off into the crowd of people. You remained where he had left you for a moment, still almost entirely entranced by the charming demon. It wasn’t until Mammon had swooped in to retrieve you, dragging you off to side of the room.

You laughed as he pouted, breaking into a whine and a rant about how it was totally not cool of Lucifer to have done that. You nodded along to his words, only half paying attention to him, your thoughts still very much preoccupied with Lucifer. Mammon continued to rant and ramble for the rest of the party, Satan occasionally interjecting to make fun of him for lacking the courage to ask you dance.

When you had retreated to your room with Asmodeus and Simeon, the demon was quick to jump into asking you very personal questions. Thankfully, Simeon was quick to interrupt and shut down any conversation that was less than holy – truly the angel that he was – much to Asmodeus’s disappointment. The conversation eventually moved to less suggestive topics as Asmodeus tried to get both you and Simeon to do facemasks with him before bed. You narrowly avoided it, slipping out with the claim that you were going to the bathroom, but he had managed to rope the poor angel into it.

Wandering off down the hall of the entirely-too-big castle, you eventually managed to find the bathroom you were looking for. Although you didn’t need it, you might as well find something to do before heading back to your room. Maybe Lucifer is still awake, you thought absently.

“What do you think you’re doing, wandering the castle so late at night?” 

Speak of the devil.

Spinning around on your heel, you came face to face with just the demon you were thinking of. It was almost scary how just seemed to appear on que sometimes. Maybe it was just one of his weird demon things.

“I was, uh, avoiding Asmodeus. He wanted me to do facemasks with him.” You explained, giving him a smile. Lucifer nodded knowingly, walking past you while motioning for you to follow him. You fell into step beside him, enjoying the silence as he casually led you around the castle. You weren’t sure where he was taking you, but not an ounce of you cared. You were more than happy to have some alone time with eldest demon brother.

Lucifer stopped suddenly in a dimly lit corridor, surprising you and causing you to almost crash into him. He turned around to face you, inching closer to you. Out of reflex, you backed up until he had you pinned against the wall. Your eyes blew wide as you stared up at him, your mouth agape in shock. He brought his hand up to gently caress the side of your face, leaning dangerously close to you.

“You know, [Y/N], since you’ve been here, I always seem to find you preoccupying my thoughts. It’s quite distracting.” He breathed, his warm breath tickling your ear and sending a shiver down your spine. Your mouth flopped open and closed uselessly, trying to form the words that were so desperately clouding your mind.

“Allow me to… ensnare you as have done to me.” He hummed lowly, brushing his lips against your ear. You nodded numbly, unable to find words to express any of your thoughts or feelings. He chuckled, arms wrapping around you tightly. His wings followed shortly after, catching you off guard. Was he really that excited? It seemed very un-Lucifer, but you weren’t complaining. 

He pressed his lips to your collarbone, holding you in place as you tried to squirm. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying themselves, you reached your hands up, tangling them in his hair. You brushed passed his horns, feeling Lucifer growl against you. Sensitive? You thought with a smirk, hands wrapping around them before giving them a gently tug. His chest rumbled with another deep growl, wings closing around the two of you.

You remembered the diamond-shaped marking on his forehead, an idea suddenly forming in your mind. If his horns alone were that sensitive, would his marking be even more delicate? You let one hand drift down from his hair, dragging your nail along the outline of the diamond. The noise Lucifer made out was unlike anything you had heard previously. It was a deep, guttural snarl that would have terrifying to hear had you not been so dazed by the feeling of Lucifer kissing your neck.

Lucifer’s fingers dug into your waist as he let out another sound, all four of his wings flapping almost violently. You felt his hips snap against your own, drawing an audible gasp from your lips. Lucifer let out a hum, biting into your neck for a moment before he pulled away. You watched in disappointment as his wings and horns disappeared as he composed himself, the marking on his forehead fading as well.

Just when you had thought he was going to turn and leave you there, now frustrated, he spoke lowly.

“Let’s continue this elsewhere, lest we be disturbed by any of the guests.”

Before you even had a chance to respond, you were swooped away further into the castle. You were certainly in for a long night.


End file.
